Luna Noble Who?
by Popcorn Love
Summary: "Mary, do you think Miss Hooper would be proud of me?" "Of course she is proud of you, my dear. You're her daughter" Luna Noble is the new "British government" and decided to show herself to the Holmes brothers and the Watson family. *Sequel to What do you need?*
1. Her Debut

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing of Sherlock BBC but my OCs...

* * *

The only thing I have in common with Miss Hooper was the likeness and nothing else. So I would suggest you to immediately cease the thought that I would go easy on you, Miss Adler. If you choose not to do as I say, I will throw you back into the wolves. The desire for revenge, unlike beauty does not fade quickly. They linger. I can easily think of a dozen women and men desperately wanting to get their hands on The Dominatrix right now.

Your mother thought she was Mother Theresa and you think you are god…

Who has power over you and we both know I am not above to use it in any despicable ways I can think of. Shrew does not suit you, Miss Adler. Consider my proposition but not for too long, please. Time waits for no one after all. Good day.

* * *

Oh, bugger…it's your turn now, Sherlock

Broken heart? History repeats.

Oh, by the way, heard anything from Miss Adler? She has yet to response to my threats.

Damn it, Luna. That's cheating.

My turn now. The rulebook did not say I couldn't and no one's stopping you to "cheat" if that's what you're calling it. But honestly, I don't have much time left to wait for her answer

Because it IS cheating, hence its name and why you don't ask her yourself.

I'm a very busy person, Sherlock

Yet you have the time to play Operation.

We all need time for ourselves. Besides, I took every competition very seriously.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is like a next generation of my 1st fanfic "What do you need?"

I know, I know. I've just started one fanfic but I just can't help it, the idea has a life of its own and taking over me so I have no choice but to write it down.

Once again, your precious feedback and review are greatly appreciated!


	2. Visit Of An Old Place

**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing of Sherlock BBC, only my OCs (better than nothing I guess)

* * *

Mind If I join you in this autopsy, Dr Holmes? One of the major I took was pathology; I was…interested in it.

I understand.

I would like to know my colleague's COD and ensure the same to be done to that bastard who killed him. He just became a father and now I have made that child fatherless. Normally, I don't allow people with family to join in my team because you really don't know when you are going to die but Ian, he's really good so good that he requested to not transfer him out after he got married and I agreed. I shouldn't have. It was a mistake, my mistake.

It was his choice to stay with you, isn't it? He knows fully the dangers of doing so and yet he did it anyway. He died for his country, sacrificed his life for what he believed in. Don't take that away from him. His wife will understand and so will his child when he grows up.

Thank you.

I'm just voicing out my opinion that's all. Would you like to do the honours?

Yes.

~After autopsy~

She told me to take care of Dad before she left and I promised her that I will.

And you kept your promise to her. If anything, you did a great job keeping Sherlock Holmes alive till he is now of considerable old age. Thank you for allowing me in your morgue and telling me all this.

You needed it. This was where she used to work. That's why you came here.

Well, I shan't take up any more of your time then. Good night, Dr Holmes.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I've finally done my first story (yay!) and back to continue this one and I thought I would just give you all a list of my OCs so you know who's who (I just like the idea of the 2nd gen taking up similar jobs of their parents and I hope you all like it too)

Luna M. Nobel – Government Personnel

Stella Watson – Detective Inspector

Eric Holmes – Head of Pathology

William Watson – Musician

Molly Watson – Doctor


	3. Demons To Face

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC, only the OCs

* * *

Sherlock said he forgave you for giving him up to Moriarty, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't do the same thing if he was you.

I would never blame you for this, Luna. You made the right decision at that moment.

 _Well, well, who do we have here? Oh my, it's Daddy dearest. What will you do now, Luna M.?_

 _What you have in your hands is an old man who at his peak was an 8 max but now that he's retired, he's still but only a 3, to prevent loose ends of course. And I only deal with people who are NOW an 8 or higher so do stop wasting my time, Chrissy._

 _What's your instruction for the next step, Ma'am?_

 _There are none._

 _But Mr. Holmes is still in their hands_

 _No one is to do anything until I said so. Nate, look after Mr. Sherlock Holmes lest he act hastily._

 _Luna!_

 _Do remember you are not getting any younger also, Sherlock. You should have calculated out by now the chances he will be rescued without any casualty on our side._

 _Less than 5%._

 _Exactly._

 _You played with fire, Luna._

 _And you get burnt! I knew very well that logic. I have learnt the hard way long time ago so there is no need for you to lecture me on something I'm extremely familiar with. You of all people should know what it means doing everything it takes to win, even if having to lose._

 _But are you prepare for that loss is, I believe, the more important question, Luna_

I'm sorry that I didn't rescue you earlier. I couldn't. I'm sorry…

My dear, I'm sorry that I wasn't by your side for the most part of your life. Forgive me?

It wasn't your fault

I'm proud of you, Luna; you surpass both me and your mother. She must be very proud of you too, I know.

* * *

How did you calculate out that there's less than 5% chance, Luna?

Same way as you arrived to your answer, Sherlock

You knew.

That he's dying? Yes and so did Chrissy. When you play a role long enough, you become that role. Chrissy came from a screwed up family so subconsciously she craved to have a normal one and she really saw Mycroft Holmes as her father. What gives your strength can also make you weak.

So you deliberately delayed rescuing Mycroft to further corner Chrissy into surrendering. She knew that his failing health cannot withstand such stress any much longer.

And that's how she got played by her own game. Caring is never an advantage, Sherlock

She cared. Unlike you. Chrissy was a better daughter than…

Pity she's a criminal huh? He knew and he forgave me. He even asked for my forgiveness instead. Guess it makes us even?

* * *

 **Author's note:** Clearly, our poor Luna here does have issues, I guess I've made her a bit like Sherlock, didn't I but don't hate her right now please. She's actually quite nice, just not very likeable at first sight that's all, you'll see...


	4. Under That Exterior

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC, only my OCs

* * *

Never once do you perspire more than usual, or your eyes dilate in my presence. Go to DI Watson, before it's really too late. What more evidence do you need? Even if I do marry you someday, I will not change my last name to Holmes in a manner to right things so to speak. I was born as a Noble and I will die as one. But, if you do have those old-fashioned thinking, you can continue the Holmes name yourself. You are Sherlock Holmes' son, biological or not. Holmes will always go back to Watson. Go before you really regret it.

* * *

Mary taught you well, Molly but I think even if I want to, I couldn't inflict more harm on you than I would to myself given my condition now

What happen to you? Never mind, I'll bring you to hospital now.

If I could, I wouldn't have come to you. They can't know I'm injured, Molly. Just help stitch me up and I'll be fine after a night's rest. Please? Don't worry; I've been in worse injuries.

You and your classified missions. After I stitched you up, might as well sleep in William's room for the night. He will only be back from Manchester by tomorrow.

Luna, your back, all these scars…

Are my job history

~Next Day~

Why did you come out from William's room? Oh god, you're sleeping with him. Then Eric…no, you didn't, tell me you didn't string both Eric and my brother along, Luna Nobel!

I believe none of those are of your concern, DI Watson

I don't even know why Mum and Dad like you so much when you act like an almighty dick all the fucking time!

Jealous much? The only reason you can't have Dr Holmes is because you are a coward

Oi! What is going on here? We just came back and you two here are already fighting. Hey, no fighting in my house before breakfast! Stop this instant, Stella Watson and Luna Nobel, do you hear me?

Luna, you are going to pull your stitches and I don't have time to help you stitch them up again.

Stitches?

Yeah, last night and I asked her to sleep in William's room since he's out

He's out? When?

Since when you've became a parrot? What kind of sister are you anyway? William went to Manchester during the weekend, which you apparently forgot.

Luna, not staying for breakfast?

No thank you, Mary. I got to go. Something important came up and requires my immediate attention. Thanks for your help, Molly. Good bye, John.

Wait, Luna. I'm…

Sorry? I'm not a matchmaker or a counsellor so this is going to be the only time I'm saying this. You're the one who is really going to be sorry if you continue be a wimp when it comes to Dr Holmes. Just kiss, shag and be a couple already. Good day.

* * *

Thanks, Luna

For what?

 _Mr Wayland, from this moment on, you will stay away from Molly Watson and her life in general. If I found you to be within 1 km square radius in her presence, well let's not get into too many gory details but you're not an idiot, just an average man but still, I'm sure you understand what I'm saying. Stay away from her and don't even think of getting 'your' camera back. She brought it with her own money. Good day and I hope I don't have to see you again or I will make sure you will not be seen in this planet ever again._

You know what I'm talking about

It's his loss and according to my sources, he's a dick so good riddance.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** See? Luna's actually quite nice, just that she doesn't show it often. She do care but pretend she don't but others actually know that she's not really cold-hearted, at least Molly Watson knows. I made Molly Watson's character like her godmother she was named after, Molly Hooper, she's kind, warm and most of all, able to see through heart's of people, especially those that act like a clam.

For me, Molly Watson to Luna Noble is like Molly Hooper to Sherlock Holmes. "Looking sad when you think no one can see you" but Molly can see her/him. Both Molly always do

P.S If you find that I'm tend to jump forward so much and not explain myself fully in the story, I'm sorry but as I mentioned in the first fanfic "What do you need?", this is kinda my style (or you can say I'm just plain lazy) but I like to let you fill in the spaces yourself. The meaning behind one single phase can be so rich and different when interpreted by many people and that's why I'm such a fan of Sherlock BBC, the story is awesome by itself but the meaning behind it is only limited by your own imagination. Obviously my writing skills will never in a million years be as good as Mr Moffat and Mr Gatiss but I publish these stories of mine because it's like crossing off one thing from my bucket list and I'm utterly thick-skinned in the virtual world where I actually dare to show the world my stories, lol.


	5. That Pain Is Called Loss

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC, only my OCs.

* * *

Luna, you're leaving now? No one leaves a wedding early…

You will if you have urgent matters to be handled immediately. Convey my congratulations to the newly-weds and tell them I'm sorry but I have to leave early.

You will be alright?

Why would I not be fine, Molly?

Because you do care for Eric

I care for all of you, especially you, Molly.

Because of my namesake?

You remind me of her, even if I don't remember my mother much. I have to go now unfortunately, duty calls. Oh, by the way, I can see that Nate likes you, very much; I'm expecting him to ask you out soon. Do accept it for I can see that the feelings' mutual. Enjoy the wedding, Molly.

* * *

 _Boss, I will like to…ask Molly Watson out, you know, for a date._

 _Yes, I heard that term before and last time I checked I'm not her or her parents. Why are you asking me for permission, Nate? I don't remember setting a rule of no dating_

 _She's your friend right and I don't want you to think I will mix business and personal together, I will be very professional about it, I promise._

 _I know you will balance both well. Honestly you don't need my permission as your boss or as her friend but nevertheless, if that's what makes you sleep, with her probably then you have my 'blessing'. She's a good gal and I know you are a good guy. However, Nate? If you break her heart, I will personally break your neck._

 _Yes Boss!_

 _Good luck and get back to work, please, before this gets anymore weirder than it is already. Remember, I need France's information in 10 mins._

I'm sorry, Molly. The mission was supposed to be a mere 2. He would just have to go and get what was required and come back, that's all but it was a trap. I'm so sorry, Molly, so sorry.

* * *

Nate Goodmark is, was my friend and probably my only one. We came into this work around the same time. He always used to say how frightened he was of me when we just met because I was so aloof but in the end, he realised what a "big secret softie" I was, his words not mine. He never was my subordinate; he was my co-worker and an excellent one. I even planned for him to be my successor. After he was killed, it was the first time I wanted instant revenge so badly but I was held back by my then-superior. He told me to back off and I did.

And?

What makes you think that wasn't the end of the story, John?

Because you are just like Sherlock, you will not let the matter off so easily, when it comes to the people close to you.

You were right. I held back until I found the chance to take over my superior's position and authorised the attack myself. It was a success but nothing I do can bring Nate back. That was also the first time I truly felt so lonely…did she used to lean on your shoulder like this?

Yeah.

I missed her.

We all do, Luna, so very much.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hate killing off characters just like that but at the same time, I feel like I have to show the vulnerable side (we all have that, don't we?) of Luna that others normally can't see under normal circumstances. Like her mother, Luna have seen lots of death, including those handful of people that she allowed to walk into her heart and it's makes her stronger. After all, one has to be tough to be the British Government.

P.S Sorry that I just blatantly ripped off the wedding part and put it on Luna Noble.


	6. Willing Fool

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC, only my OCs.

* * *

And you asked me to be your "date" because…

John can't dance, Eric isn't the most talkative person in the world and Sherlock would just end up insulting everyone present in the ball. I have enough crises, both national and globally to take care of.

I see. So it's because I can dance without causing serious damage to my partner, able to make small talks and has tact. I'm flattered, Luna, deeply.

It's going to be fun, William

Somehow, I find it hard to put you and fun together but fine, I will be your date. A gentleman must always oblige a lady.

~During waltz~

Wow, Luna. You can dance. Beautifully, if I may say so.

I will take that as a compliment. Out of you 4, you have the qualities and skills to be the world's second consulting detective and yet you chose to be a musician. I always have on hand a couple of cases best to be handled discreetly by outsiders so to speak. You could of great help.

Hmm, I will consider it on one condition that you repeat what you just said so I can record it down and brag to them that Luna Noble asked for MY help?

Sorry to interrupt, Mdm but you are needed now.

William, how would you like to do a trial run? A case has come up.

Well, why not?

* * *

William, are you going to regret this later?

No.

But I will. I'm sorry, William. I have to go now. Let's just pretend none of this ever happened

* * *

So that's why when I asked you if there is any reason why I shouldn't marry Yvonne, you got that look on your face. I was drunk that night but I know that look. The 'I want to tell you but I can't' look. Because she is a criminal that you targeted on and you set me as fucking bait!

 _Luna, do you think that I should marry Yvonne?_

 _To my knowledge, it was you who proposed to her?_

 _Not that I regretted or anything. It's just…it doesn't feel right? Ugh, I don't know what the hell I am saying. I'm so drunk right now. I love you, Luna Noble…_

 _You are right, William. You are drunk._

Everything was under my control. Besides, you did not marry her in the end, that's what matters, William, isn't it?

Because the police interrupted the wedding ceremony before I could say 'I do'?

Well, luckily for you, the police have impeccable timing. Imagine the messy divorce procedures you have to go through especially when she's locked up. Although I could grant you visiting rights being her spouse...

You are really one of a kind, Luna Noble and that is not a compliment. Oh god, I nearly married an unhinged criminal. I got a crazy ex now, literally. I hate you.

* * *

 **Author's note:** If you are wondering where's William Watson. Here he is. Unlike his namesake, William is more friendly and easy-going. Luna is probably not the best person to fall in love with but you can't control who you love right? Our freelance consulting detective will be fine (eventually)


	7. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing of Sherlock BBC, only my OCs

* * *

Chrissy and Calum were siblings. They were evil. Not surprising considering that they have an abusive, alcoholic father and a negligent mother who only cares about drugs. They were the reason why I joined the government. Papa never mentioned about what he do in the past or talked much about my mother so I guess working for the government is in my blood.

I must say, the siblings are an interesting specimen of human nature. They cared deeply for each other and complete disregard for others. I wasn't spared from their twisted minds. I worked hard to get their acknowledgement. An equal in their eyes. However, I believed Chrissy was secretly jealous of me because Calum preferred to spend time with me instead. We created a game called 'Killer and Detective'. Calum always wanted to be the 'Killer' so naturally I was the 'Detective' most of the time. He was a better 'Killer' than me but then again I was a better 'Detective' than him anyway. And that's how we end up, joining opposite teams.

 _With Chrissy as bait, Calum will certainly come out into from the dark. And I will be here, waiting. Out of the two, he's the smart one. This will be interesting to say the least._

If you lose, the Watsons will die one by one in front of your eyes so all you have to do is to win, Luna M.

Why don't we up the stakes, Calum? If I lose, we will release Chrissy and if I win, you will surrender yourself. How about that?

I was right. You are not like the others, so ordinary but then again, I'm always right when it comes to judging people. We are going to have so much fun, Luna M. You were always a good sport.

Don't worry, Sherlock. If Calum is anything, he is a man of his words.

 _Quick, Luna M, help us get rid of the bodies! You understand why I have to kill them right? He was beating Chrissy and if I didn't stop him, he would kill her. I promised Chrissy that I will always protect her, be it from this fucked up world or from our so-called parents. I don't break promises. They deserved it anyway. They are not fit to be our parents or anyone's. Come on, Luna M, we need to destroy all evidence before the police arrive._

* * *

If this time I'm really going to die then I might as say it before it's too late…

You will be fine, Luna

I'm sorry. I know it would not change anything. But I'm truly sorry. All my life, the only thing I ever have as family was Papa and now, I have the Watsons, you and him but I was unable to protect what's mine. Not because I was not powerful enough, no, I chose not to instead. I loathe pretending I don't care, made me damn bitter. Being alone is so cold, so lonely. In the end, I'm just an insecure and selfish person. Forgive me, Sherlock…God, I never even have the chance to call him Dad…

Patient is going into shock. Please step aside, sir. We need to resuscitate her immediately.

She c-couldn't face the two...of you after k-killing Sherrinford so she left and…never came back here. It…killed her, you know. She d-died heartbroken…

* * *

 **Author's note:** Just to clarify, Luna got injured when trying to rescue the Watsons from Calum and to recap, Chrissy is from chapter 3. Guess Calum's kind of like Moriarty. Oh God, I'm such a ripped off, so sorry!


	8. Start Afresh

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC, only my OCs

* * *

How is your relationship with William?

We have a good working relationship.

You know very well that's not what I'm asking, Luna

I didn't just find time from my busy schedule to come here for this.

This is important.

Go bother your son, that's why you adopt him. Or your daughter-in-law. Or better still your-in laws here. They are bored but then again that's what happens when you are getting old…

Hey, we are not old! That's rude. Even for you, Luna Noble

Apologises. But you two will still love me even though I "act like an almighty dick all the fucking time"

I knew those words were going to bite me back sooner or later

You were jealous, DI Watson. It's understandable.

And you still act like one sometimes. I wonder why Will have feelings for you?

He doesn't. If there is nothing else, I have work to do, more because of this little talk, good day.

* * *

Congratulations, you and Miss Edson are together, I presume? Mary and John have been looking forward to it for some time now.

Have they? Just between you and me, Shelia is not a psychopathic criminal or something like that right? I know you did background checks on her for sure.

You are the consulting detective, you tell me

And you are the government. So I take it that she's alright if not you would not let me introduce her to my parents

If you must know, she's clean, so to speak. Even pay her taxes on time.

That's good, so she's normal. Normal's good right?

Yes, in the eyes of society that is.

* * *

You know, you are very much like Molly. No, I'm not talking about the physical resemblance. She's sentimental and so are you.

And you are not? The doctor says you need plenty of rest. You have overtired yourself, Sherlock.

I'm dying, Luna. No amount of rest is going to change that.

What do you need then?

Molly but she's not here anymore. I need her, I always do…

She knows that you cared deeply for her even if you never say so and that's enough for her. Now go to sleep.

Don't be like me, Luna, tell William before it's all too late

* * *

So you have a very early retirement huh? No more being the government?

Yes. I was under the impression that normal is good so I wanted to know what it feels like.

And how was it, being normal?

Boring.

Not surprising considering it's you we're talking about.

I have heard from Mary that you broke up with Miss Edson?

Yeah, I found out that normal is good. But boring too. My family? My job? It's unconventional to some extend so I guess my love life's not going to be any different.

I suppose you will have a hard time looking for an unconventional girlfriend then?

Not if you already found the right one. Being the ex-government and all that.

I see.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I understand some of you would not be interested in characters other than the original ones in Sherlock BBC or maybe it was just my writing skills and bad story if I'm honest to myself, lol but I still wrote and published this because well, Luna Noble's mine, she's my creation and I don't know about you all but I have a soft spot for characters that I created. To me, she's special.

I always believed that whatever you created out of your own mind, it has some elements of yourself whether you noticed or not. Disguise is a self portrait and so is one's creation. Luna Noble's not prefect and so am I. I guess this story, this character made me know more about myself and that's why I wrote and published this, to remind of myself that I once made a self-discovery.

Thank you for all who bother to read this story till its very ending and sorry if there is any grammar mistakes etc. Of course, this is not the final ending of Luna Noble but I always like to have a non-ending as my ending because I like to encourage reader's imagination to extend beyond what I have written. The sky and beyond is the limit of our creativity , don't you think so?


End file.
